Grow Up, Ronald!
by thethingthathasnoname
Summary: Just a little oneshot about Hermione realising that Ron has, in fact, grown up. During their time in Hogwarts, I'm thinking maybe early fifth or sixth year. Pure Romione fluff and cuteness! Enjoy!


**Grow Up, Ronald!**

Ron stared at the book, the dull words blurring and merging into one senseless drawl of supposedly essential knowledge. He was meant to be studying for the History of Magic exam tomorrow, but the monotonous, meaningless text glared at him angrily as though it knew he wasn't taking any of it in, and he really could not be bothered to try and fight it. The blank page for his notes lay untouched and emotionless, carrying the empty signal of his imminent failure and embarrassment. In other words, Ron was having a bad day.

And it did not help that Little Miss know-it-all Hermione Granger was scribbling beside him on what had to be her 100th page of notes. And she had already been preparing for this all week.

Ron sighed and pushed his books away from him. Harry was yet again nowhere to be found. Probably off being Dumbledore's pet somewhere, Ron internally grumbled.

Deciding that he'd had enough, he clambered up from the floor of the Gryffindor common room, and started meandering towards the boys' dormitories. It was too late to make a difference anyway – he wouldn't be able to remember any of this in the morning even if he tried.

"Where do you think you're going?" Came a sharp voice from behind him. Hermione. Bloody hell.

"To bed." Ron stated, without even stopping, dragging his feet as he walked.

"But you haven't written any notes! You haven't prepared at all! The exam is tomorrow, Ronald." Hermione reprimanded him, feeling like his mother. Like always. Merlin, this boy needed to grow up.

"It's all in here." Ron threw over his shoulder and tapped his head, still dawdling along.

"You've been reading the same page all evening, Ron." Hermione pointed out. Did he really think she wouldn't notice?

Bloody hell. How did that girl notice every bloody thing?

"Well, I'll do it in the morning." Ron sighed.

"No you won't. You know you won't. And it's far too late by then anyway." Hermione protested.

Ron grunted in reply, but didn't actually say anything, and still continued to drag himself in the direction of his bed.

"For Merlin's sake, Ronald! Stop walking and listen to me!" Hermione exploded. They were lucky it was so late and night and no one was around, or they would have been getting plenty of dirty looks by now. Everyone knew how Ron and Hermione fought.

Begrudgingly, Ron stopped walking – if you could even call his slow plod a walk. He had been loitering so much with each step that it barely made any difference when he actually stopped. Such was always the way when Ron was in a bad mood.

"What is it?" He groaned, spinning lazily around on his heel to look at her.

"I think you need to try a bit harder. I think you could be really smart if you wanted to be." Hermione insisted.

"Yeh, well. That's easy for you to say. Studying and learning and remembering shit is bloody easy for you." Ron grumbled.

"I'm only smart because I put in the effort." Hermione asserted. "I really think you could do well if you actually wanted to."

She had gotten up off the floor now and was starting to walk towards him.

"You think I don't want to be clever?" Ron practically spat. "You think I choose not to be clever? Well, I have news for you, Hermione, it's not my choice to be dumb!"

Hermione faltered. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what exactly did you mean it like, Hermione? Cos it bloody well sounded like it." Ron was turning red with the explosion of anger burning inside of him. This always bloody happened whenever Hermione was around. It was always her bloody fault.

"I just meant that you could try harder." She attempted.

"I do try!" Ron roared.

"Oh for heaven's sakes, Ronald! Grow up! You think trying hard is simply looking at a book and that preparing for a test consists of flicking through some pages the day before! You need to grow up and join the real world where you're going to actually have to put in some effort and make notes and learn things so that you pass your exams and can get a job in the actual working world of real life people!" Hermione was screaming by now.

Ron rolled his eyes. She gave him this speech every other week, sometimes more.

"Is that all?" Ron tapped his foot.

"No that is not all!" Hermione screeched, hair bushing out and eyes maddening.

"Well, I am going to bed. Goodnight." Ron turned to leave again.

But Hermione was faster. She dashed around him in an instant.

"You are not leaving until you hear what I have to say and start growing up and acting like a mature adult." Hermione glowered.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "You really think that you are going to stop me by just standing in the way."

Hermione lifted her chin. "Yes."

"Hermione, you do realise that I am both bigger and stronger than you." Ron smirked.

Hermione glanced down and up again, noticing for the first time that she had to look up in order to meet Ron's eyes. She couldn't help but flush a little as her body registered that his body was in fact very large and tall and broad. Very much so more than her own.

"Er, yes. So?" Hermione still tried to remain defiant. "You wouldn't hit a girl. Come on, Ron. Stop trying to change the subject."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Hermione." Ron sighed, exasperated. "Shut up!"

"No, I will not shut up, Ronald…" Hermione began but she was interrupted by the fact that Ron had grabbed her around the waist, picked her up, spun her around and put her down on the other side so his exit was now clear.

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "That is… you are… that was… you… unacceptable… so rude… you can't just… Ronald!"

So many thoughts were flashing through her mind. Mostly outraged thoughts, fuming at the horrifically ill-mannered act that had just been performed. But some part of her devilish brain couldn't help but explore the fact that she had actually rather liked being held in his large hands; her tiny body picked up so easily by his strong form. But no! She couldn't think like that! This was Ron!

Ron just laughed, enjoying watching the smart-ass speechless for once.

This just made Hermione even madder, her face reddening, her eyes widening, her hair getting even more bushy.

"Ronald Weasley! You can't just do things like that!"

"I can and I just did." Ron pointed out and turned yet again to leave.

But Hermione grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"We're not done." She snarled.

But Ron simple took hold of the arm holding onto him, surprisingly gently, and pulled it so she was flung flush against his body. He spun them around, pressing her against the wall and growled into her ear.

"I think you'll find we are."

And then he stepped back, only the red ears portraying how much that had affected him, and walked up the steps to his dormitory. Hermione stood, shell shocked, face attempting to glower, body attempting _not_ to whimper. Merlin… when had Ron got so… grown up?


End file.
